


bloody miserable

by paradoxikay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cis Female Noctis, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: Her Shield's never let her down, in or out of the bedroom.(Mind the tags on this one.)





	bloody miserable

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFXV kink meme.
> 
> Prompt: _Someone is on their period and horny af while simultaneously crampy af. Their boyfriend offers some gentle sex to help with that. Person has never had sex while on their period before and is kind of unsure/thinks it's gross, but boyfriend soon changes their mind._

The problem, Noctis thinks miserably, as Ignis drives the Regalia over a pothole and jostles her abdomen into a fresh wave of agony – the problem isn’t really the cramps.  
  
Sure, they’re _a_ problem, one she really wishes she weren’t dealing with right now. But between the Midol Ignis picked up for her at the last gas station and the makeshift hot pack she’s shoved down the front of her shorts (a damp washcloth in a plastic bag and a little burst of Fire whenever it goes cold), she’s doing okay in that department as long as the road doesn’t get too bumpy.

The real problem is that she’s more inexplicably, inconveniently, _unbearably_ turned on than she’s ever been in her life, and there’s absolutely nothing she can do about it.  
  
It’s not the first time she’s gotten super horny on her period, and usually it doesn’t bother her that much. It’s nothing a couple minutes alone and a good vibrator can’t solve. But both of those things are in awfully short supply just now, leaving her with no recourse but to try not to squirm too obviously and contemplate just how gross it’ll be to get off with her fingers in the shower later.

And as if that wasn’t bad enough, she’s pretty sure Gladio knows something is up, because he’s been smirking at her for the past five minutes. She wants to smack him - but he’s all the way on the other side of the car and she really doesn’t want to move.  
  
 _This is hell,_ she thinks bitterly. Hell is being surrounded by incredibly attractive men, and her ridiculously attractive Shield-slash-boyfriend, and not being able to do a damn thing about it.   
  
There’s another pothole. Noctis swears, curling in on herself and pressing the hot pack closer to her aching stomach. Yep, definitely hell. She would’ve thought being in this much pain would make it impossible to be this horny, but that’s clearly not the case.  
  
Ignis apologizes for the bumpy ride, like it’s his fault the roads here have gone to shit. That kinda just makes her feel worse.  
  
It feels like a small eternity passes before they finally reach the motel, even though it’s more like five minutes. Ignis goes to get them a room, and by the time Noct’s dragged herself out of the car and grabbed her duffle bag from the trunk he’s back with the keys. “They’re rather short on rooms this evening, it seems. I’ve procured us two singles, as I suspect there would be mutiny were I to ask anyone to sleep on the floor.”  
  
"Noct can't mutiny against you, though," Prompto helpfully points out. "You’d be the one mutinying. Is that a word?”   
  
“Nobody’s mutinying against anyone,” Noctis declares as Ignis hands over the keys to her and Gladio’s room with a long-suffering sigh. “I’m too tired for a mutiny. Gladio, I want the shower first.”  
  
She tries to get herself off in the shower, she really does. But despite how desperately she wants it, the bloody water trickling down her legs to the drain makes it awfully hard to get in the mood. Getting all the sweat and road grime off makes her feel a little better, but she’s still every bit as horny when she steps out of the shower. Resigning herself to a restless, miserable night, she puts on a clean pair of panties and a fresh pad, tugs on a T-shirt of Gladio's that somehow ended up in her bag, and goes to claim her side of the bed.  
  
“I’m dying,” she informs Gladio as she curls up around a pillow. “I’m dying and they’ll have to put ‘died due to unbelievable horniness’ in my obituary.”  
  
“We could do something about that, y’know.”  
  
She blinks up at her Shield, startled by the offer. “Uh, still on my period,” she reminds him. “That’s still a thing."  
  
“So?”  
  
“So –“ But she realizes she doesn’t have a good comeback. It’s not like Gladio’s ever been the type to get grossed out by a little blood. Hell, he's probably seen more of hers just during training than she could possibly get on him now. “…doesn’t that gross you out?”  
  
“Nah.” He sits down on the edge of the bed, pats the space next to him, and Noctis crawls over to sit beside him. He puts an arm around her waist, pulls her tight against him, and kisses the top of her head. “We’ll put down some towels, shower after, it’s no big deal. What do you say?”  
  
It feels so weird that he’s even offering, and she’s not entirely convinced he’s as unaffected as he sounds. But she really is horny, and, well, it’s not like her to turn down sex. Particularly not when having the privacy for it is such a rare event. It would be a shame not to take advantage of the separate rooms…  
  
“Sure. Why not?”  
  
“Attagirl,” Gladio says with a grin, clapping her hard on the shoulder as he stands up.  
  
The anticipation only drives her arousal higher as she watches Gladio set up the bed, and she’s about ready to pounce on him by the time he’s done, but he clearly has other ideas. He guides her to lay back against the pillows, then pulls down her panties, leaning in close for a gentle kiss that nevertheless leaves her breathless with want. It quickly becomes apparent that he’s not interested in a quick fuck, this time; he plans to take his time, tear her to pieces with excruciating gentleness. Seeing him reign in all that raw power for her sake is really, really hot – as is knowing that, gentle or not, he’ll make damn sure she’s satisfied before he’s done.  
  
Her Shield’s never let her down, in or out of the bedroom.  
  
He pushes her shirt up above her breasts, then kisses his way down past it, swiping his tongue over one nipple as he gently rolls the other between his fingers. With her breasts as sensitive as they are right now it feels amazing, shooting bright sparks of pleasure down along her spine. He coaxes little moans and gasps from her, at first, before she switches to pleading as it becomes obvious he intends to take his sweet time. She wants more, she’ll die if she doesn’t get more, if he doesn’t touch her aching clit and give her some relief – all thoughts of how gross this is have left her head entirely, overwhelmed by want and need.  
  
When he nudges his knee between her legs, presses his thigh against her right where she needs touched, she keens and throws her head back against the pillows, nails digging into his skin as she clutches at his shoulders. That’s how she comes, the first time – grinding against his thigh while he lavishes attention on her nipples, easing her through a desperately needed orgasm that leaves her flushed and all but boneless against the bed.   
  
He draws back to let her catch her breath, and seeing her blood smeared across his thigh gives her pause, reminds her of her hesitations. “Hey,” Gladio says softly, cradling her cheek in his hand, brushing a thumb tenderly over her lips. “Nothing about you could ever gross me out, got that? I love everything about you. Let me make you feel good, Princess.”  
  
How can she say no when he’s looking at her like this, nothing but the utmost sincerity in his eyes?  
  
When he slides two thick fingers inside her cunt, she can't find it in her to worry about the mess - her thoughts are entirely consumed by how good she feels. Gladio knows her body almost better than she does, knows exactly how and where to touch her, and clenching down around his fingers as he angles them up against her G-spot feels like heaven. He coaxes another orgasm from her just like this, with the gentle rocking of his fingers and his thumb rubbing careful circles against her clit – and then another, because he doesn’t stop, just keeps fucking her on his fingers until she’s coming so hard she can't seem to breathe. There are tears in her eyes from the sheer effort, and Gladio gently kisses them away, stroking her hair with his clean hand until she comes down from the high of two orgasms in such quick succession.   
  
Then he pushes her legs up against her chest, leaving sticky-red fingerprints against her pale skin. She rests one ankle on his shoulder, digging in her heel when he doesn’t immediately get on with things; he leans down to kiss her, laughing into her mouth at her impatience, swallowing up her moans as he lines himself up and slowly pushes inside.  
  
Slowly, because she couldn’t possibly take him if he didn’t take his time. His cock feels impossibly huge inside her, stretching her open impossibly wide, but somehow he fits inside her without the slightest hint of pain. It’s just intense, the thickness and weight of Gladio’s cock inside her as overpowering as the rest of him. He rocks gently in and out, a few inches at a time, and she wraps her legs around his waist so that he can lean over her and cover her body with his own. She gasps as he slides all the way inside her, the head of his cock nestled firmly against her cervix, filling every inch of space she has to offer him like they were made to fit each other. “Please – “ she starts to beg, but before she can get the words out his fingers are on her clit again, and the sheer pleasure of it steals her words away.   
  
She comes so hard she sees stars in the blackness behind her eyelids, and she can feel the heat inside of her as Gladio comes as well, the tight clench of her muscles milking him of all the come he has.  
  
Moving feels like an impossible feat after that, so she doesn’t bother. She doesn’t even open her eyes. She just lies there and lets Gladio clean her up, shifting just enough to let him pull her panties up to her hips once he’s wiped away the mess of blood and come.   
  
“Feel better?” he asks, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and in lieu of words she grabs his arm and tugs him down beside her.   
  
“Bedtime,” she declares, and Gladio doesn’t protest – just pulls her close against his chest, keeping her warm and safe and loved as she drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of all kinds is very welcome! You can also find me on Tumblr at [aneroticporkcutletbowl](http://aneroticporkcutletbowl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
